


12 Days of Supercorp (Fluffy Version)

by Emilia_Rowan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Rowan/pseuds/Emilia_Rowan
Summary: Each chapter will be based on one of the 12 Days of Supercorp 2020 Prompts from tumblr. Each chapter will be fluff and cuteness, some with various Luthor-Danvers children.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 206





	1. Snow/Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will include characters from my previous stories, but reading those stories will be unnecessary. Tags for that story will be included in the notes for each individual chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow/Cold  
> Features Colin and Kieran from the epilogue of August.
> 
> Kara and Lena introduce their 8-month-old daughter to snow for the first time, and it doesn’t exactly go as planned.

“Come on, Lena, it’ll be fun!”

Lena rolled her eyes as she finished tucking Kieran into her winter clothes for the second time— the first time, Kieran had blown out her diaper as soon as Lena finished fastening the last button on her baby parka, and they had to remove everything and practically bathe the nine-month-old because wet wipes were _not_ going to cover it. Colin was already outside, tumbling around in the freshly-fallen snow, and Kara was practically bouncing off the walls as she waited for Lena and Kieran to join him.

“There we go!” Lena announced as she finished fastening the last button yet again.She stood back for a moment and waited, but when there were no tummy rumblings and Kieran just looked up at her with wide eyes and a lopsided grin that made her look exactly like Kara, she breathed a sigh of relief and swept the baby into her arms.

“All good this time?” Kara asked hopefully as they came into the living room of the cabin.

“So far so good,” Lena replied. “You take her while I put on my coat and boots.”

Kara swept Kieran into her arms and they both squealed with glee. Kieran looked a bit like a miniature version of the little brother in _A Christmas Story_ in her thick pink parka.

“Who’s the cutest little snow bunny in the whole wide world?” Kara cooed as she set the baby on her hip. “Well, except for Mama, that is.”

Lena grinned up at Kara from the fur-lined hood of her parka. “You look pretty cute yourself, babe.”

Kara bent and gave Lena a quick, sweet kiss, only to be interrupted by the thump of the cabin door opening behind them.

“Mooooooms! Stop smoochin’ and get out here!”

Lena chuckled and followed Kara out into the cold. National CIty didn’t get much in the way of winter weather, so at least once a year they took a vacation to the cabin that had once belonged to her father. Lena didn’t have any memories of this place from her childhood— she had a feeling the rustic lodge wasn’t exactly Lillian’s idea of a vacation, so her family had never visited the place— but she was making up for that with her own wife and children. As soon as Colin’s school had let out for winter break, they had taken off, and were staying until Christmas Eve, when they would travel to Midvale to spend the holiday with Eliza.

“Mama, c’mere! We’re making snow angels!”

Lena shuffled through the snow, following the steps Kara had already made, until she came to where Colin was lying in the snow, laughing as he waved his arms and legs.

“Can Kieran make one?” he asked, looking up at her with wide hazel eyes.

“Let’s see what she thinks,” Kara said, gently setting the baby down in the snow beside Colin.

The little boy sat up and they all watched the baby for her reaction. The multiple layers Lena had dressed the baby in should keep her comfortable, even lying in the snow, but Kieran had her temperamental moments, so Lena wasn’t entirely certain how she would react to the snow.

Kieran’s brow crinkled for a moment, making her look even more like Kara than she already did, as the cold sensation slowly seeped through the multiple layers of fabric, and Lena braced for the wailing that might follow.

“Like this, Kieran,” Colin said, lying back down in the snow and flapping his arms around animatedly. Lena didn’t have the heart to tell him that, with all her wrappings, it was impossible for Kieran to turn her head to watch.

Instead the maneuver made a small wave of snow fly up and hit Kieran’s face, which was the final straw for the baby. Her skin turned brilliant red faster than should be humanly possible before she opened her mouth and let out a scream that Lena was afraid might set off an avalanche somewhere in the mountains.

“Okay, so she definitely gets that from you,” Kara said a few minutes later as she comforted the still-blubbering infant. She had unzipped her own parka so she could hold Kieran even closer, and the baby seemed fairly content with that, at least for the moment.

“I told you, snow is only fun to look at, from a distance,” Lena told her wife, even as she worked to roll a snowball into a head-sized sphere. Several feet away, Colin was at work making an even larger, slightly lopsided sphere to be the base of their snowman. “But I will admit, seeing him enjoying himself makes it a lot more fun for me. And Kieran will enjoy it someday.”

“I’m not giving up yet,” Kara said determinedly. “I’m gonna try the sled with her.”

“Okay, but be careful, Kara. She’s still really little.”

Fifteen minutes later, it seemed like Kara had been correct. Kieran was perched atop a small wooden sled, bracketed in by metal rails on the back and both sides, and giggling as Kara pulled her around in the snow. Colin followed along, shouting _Mush!_ at regular intervals to make Kara speed up as Lena finished putting the finishing touches on the snowman.

“Colin, for the last time, I am _not_ a husky!” Kara exclaimed.

“Oooo, Mom, can we get a husky?” Colin asked, eyes lighting up.

“Ask Mama,” Kara huffed.

“Mama—”

“Absolutely not,” Lena replied quickly. “Huskies are not apartment dogs. Too much energy and shedding.”

“Oh,” Colin sighed dejectedly. Then his face brightened again. “But could we get a different kind of dog? _Please?_ ”

Lena sighed. “Colin, I don’t— Kara, what are you doing?”

Kara stood up straight. “Nothing.”

“That is _not_ safe!” Lena exclaimed, shuffling through the snow toward her wife and daughter. Kara was standing at the top of a tiny incline, a barely-there hill in the yard, behind the sled and aiming Kieran downwards.

“It’s fine!” Kara insisted. “Get your phone out and record it, it’ll be adorable.”

“But what if—?”

“Lena, it’s barely even a hill. What’s the worst that could happen?”

It felt like it happened in slow motion. Lena held her phone up to record, and Colin was standing beside her giggling in barely-restrained excitement, as Kara positioned the sled at the top of the hill. Kieran giggled exuberantly as Kara gently pushed the sled over the incline and let go, and for a moment everything went smoothly.

And then the snow began sticking to the metal runners.

And the sled slowed almost to a stop.

But the smooth wood of the sled and the slick nylon of Kieran’s parka and gravity all worked together to ensure that the baby continued to move.

Something like a gasp and a squeak escaped Lena’s throat as time seemed to resume normal speed and Kieran slid down the sled and her feet hit the snow, sending her little body tumbling face-first into the snow.

“Oh shit!” Kara exclaimed, hurrying the two steps down the hill toward the baby.

Colin gasped. “Mom said a bad word!”

That was currently the least of Lena’s worries. She watched, horror-stricken, as Kara gently rolled Kieran over in the snow.

“Is she—?” Lena began, only to be interrupted by giggles.

Kieran flapped her arms and legs gleefully in the snow, squealing and giggling with joy as she tossed the white powder this way and that. Kara let out a relieved grunt, then lapsed into giggles herself, reaching down to tickle Kieran’s sides, although Lena doubted she could even feel it through her snowsuit, and then she sat the baby upright. Kieran reached for handful after handful of snow and tossed it around, still kicking her feet with joy and laughing those big, full belly laughs that warmed Lena’s heart.

“She’s fine!” Kara declared, looking up at her wife. “And look, I think she likes the snow now!”

Lena released the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding with a sigh. “Yeah, I’d definitely say so.”

Colin knelt down in front of Kieran and began tossing the snow around with her, which brought out even more giggles. Lena tucked her phone away as Kara stood and made her way over.

“I’m sorry we scared you,” Kara murmured, moving behind Lena and wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.

Lena sighed again. “It’s not the first time and I’m sure it won’t be the last time with these two. Don’t hate me for being the mom who worries.”

“Hey, I worry, too,” Kara claimed.

“I don’t want to stop them from having fun because I worry,” Lena admitted. “I know kids are supposed to get bumps and bruises and that they’re practically made of rubber.”

“We even each other out pretty well,” Kara said, kissing her cheek.

Lena squealed. “Kara! Your nose is freezing!”

“Well, how about we all head inside and make some hot chocolate to warm up?”

“Hot chocolate?” Colin asked. “Yes, please! Can Kieran have some, too?”

“No, she doesn’t need chocolate quite yet,” Lena chuckled.

Colin shrugged. “More for me then.”

Kara laughed. “Exactly!”

As Kara picked up the abandoned sled, Lena scooped Kieran up out of the snow, and the little girl babbled excitedly as Lena carried her inside. They stripped off their wet clothes and changed back into their soft, warm pajamas, and Lena curled up on the sofa to feed Kieran as Kara showed Colin how to make hot chocolate in the kitchen. Kieran ate and burped and was quickly succumbing to a milk coma when Colin carefully brought a steaming mug to Lena.

“For you, Mama,” he announced proudy.

“Thank you, baby,” Lena said with a smile, taking the mug with her spare hand.

Colin grinned and hurried back to the kitchen to retrieve his own smaller cup. Lena took a tentative sip as he and Kara made their way over. Colin squirmed into Lena’s side on the sofa, and Kara sat opposite him.

“Can we watch a movie?” Colin asked.

“Which one do you want to watch?” Kara asked, reaching for the remote. “ _Frozen_?”

Colin’s nose wrinkled in consternation. “No, that’s too cold. Let’s watch _Moana_ instead.”

Lena chuckled. “That sounds perfect.”

Kara shot her a look of affection over Colin’s dark head and Lena relaxed even further into the sofa, surrounded by the warmth of her little family.


	2. Family/Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena inherits a Nativity scene set from Lionel. One Christmas, their kid adds some toys to the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll let you all guess which of my story continuums this ficlet fits into.

It was a family heirloom, at least, that was what Lena told herself as an excuse to keep it. Lionel had purchased the hand carved Nativity scene on a trip to Italy when Lena was seven years old, after he caught her staring at the pieces in the window of the show next door. Lillian was looking for a set of fine china for their newest home in the shop next door, and Lex had begged to go into the shop next door to look at a wooden chess set. Lionel had ushered both children into the small shop and made small talk with the shopkeeper as the two children perused the shelves. Lionel was good at that, Lena recalled; he could talk to anyone from the richest sheik to the poorest of beggars and make them feel valued. Whether it was all an act on his part was something that, even in her adulthood, Lena couldn’t quite decipher.

Her eyes had landed on the wooden scene, with its smooth-carved edges and lacquer paint, and she was transfixed. She thought perhaps it was a memory, something deep in the recesses of her mind from the time before she came to live with the Luthors, or perhaps it was just the way the golden wood and rich paint blended in her eyes.

“Do you like it?” Lionel had asked, and she had nodded, wordlessly. Her father didn’t ask why, didn’t ask for an explanation; he simply paid for the set, along with the chess set Lex had been eyeing, and they were on their way.

Lillian hadn’t cared for the purchase.

“Why fill the child’s head with fanciful ideas like _religion_?” her mother had scoffed, but Lionel just hummed in response and let her words roll off his shoulders like icy rain.

The Luthors weren’t particularly religious, though they celebrated some of the more secular parts of holidays. The Luthor mansion was decorated to the nines, and Lionel always hosted a Christmas social for his business associates. After the purchase of the Nativity set, the figurines took up a place of special importance atop the mantle, and whenever a guest would comment on it Lionel would puff out his chest and brag about what a good eye his little Lena had for craftsmanship.

After Lionel died, Lena never saw the Nativity set again. She imagined that Lillian had thrown them out, or worse, burned them, reducing the exquisitely carved figurines to nothing but ash. It was only when she was cleaning the storage boxes in the Luthor mansion after her mother’s arrest that she found them once again, stuffed into a box along with Lionel’s cigar humidor and his collection of fountain pens.

Lena gifted the humidor to one of her father’s old acquaintances, divided the pens between her work and home offices, and stashed the Nativity set in the attic of the home she shared with Kara, where it sat forgotten for several months until Kara began talking about decorating.

Neither of them were particularly religious, but Kara enjoyed the sentiment of the holidays and had always celebrated the traditions with her family— Hanukkah from Eliza’s side and Christmas from Jeremiah’s, along with traditions from Krypton— and so she was determined to pass that on to Mycah. And Lena, of course, was never one to do things subtly. So when the baby’s first holiday season rolled around, a Menorah was placed in the front window. Kara covered the outside of the house in lights and hung wreaths on the windows, using her flight under cover of darkness to make the process go faster. They rearranged the furniture, with Lena directing and Kara showing off her strength, much to Lena’s enjoyment, until they made space in front of the front windows for a large Christmas tree. And on the Winter Solstice they lit candles all around the house and stayed up through the night as was once done on Krypton. Mycah was too young to really appreciate it all, but it filled both women with joy that they could pass all of their heritage on to him.

It was when Lena was hanging three stockings on the mantle, each one emblazoned with their respective initials, that she was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia. Before she could stop herself, she was in the attic, sorting through the boxes until she found what she was looking for. She could feel Kara’s eyes on her as she gingerly unpacked each piece and delicately applied a coat of beeswax polish to the surface before placing them on the mantle with a sigh.

“It’s beautiful,” Kara said, admiring the figurines.

“Yeah,” Lena sighed, leaning into her girlfriend’s side. “It is.”

It stayed like this for several years. Sometimes the Nativity was moved to a different place— the dining room buffet, the table behind the sofa— but always it had a place of prominence among the holiday decorations. The year Mycah turned seven they placed it on the table in front of the front window, beside the Menorah and beneath the sun-shaped red and orange stained glass Lena had special-ordered Kara the year before. It sat there undisturbed as they went through their busy daily routines, until one day something caught Lena’s eye.

She paused mid-stride on her way to the kitchen, turned to look at the decoration, and immediately her lips quirked up into a grin. She had to fight down a chuckle as she made her way into the kitchen where Kara was plating chicken nuggets for Mycah.

“There’s a dinosaur in the Nativity.”

Kara froze, holding the hot pan of chicken nuggets in mid-air with one bare hand. “Come again?”

“There’s a dinosaur in the Nativity,” Lena repeated. “More specifically, a t-rex. It almost blended in with the sheep, except it’s neon orange.”

Kara put the pan down on the counter and disappeared with a blur into the other room, only to reappear a moment later in a breeze that made Lena’s hair fly out from behind her ears.

“Mycah!” Kara exclaimed, and the little boy burst into giggles.

“You found it!” Mycah squealed between laughs.

Kara, however, wasn’t laughing. Instead her face was white with horror. She looked at Lena and spoke in a voice that was barely a whisper.

“That’s not, like… heretical or anything, is it?” she asked.

“No,” Lena assured her. “No, nothing like that.”

“Oh, oh good,” Kara nodded, color coming back to her cheeks. “Not bad luck or…?”

“No, Kara, really it’s nothing,” Lena replied. Then she turned to Mycah. “Bug, why did you put the dinosaur in the Nativity?”

“Wanted to see if you’d see it,” Mycah said with a cheeky grin.

“I see. And how long has it been there?” Lena asked curiously.

“Mmm…” Mycah hummed, thinking, and counting on his fingers. “Three.”

“Three?” Lena asked and he nodded. “Three what?”

“Three days,” Mycah told her.

Lena believed it. Things had been so hectic around their home, she hadn’t paid much attention to any of the decorations. Frankly, they hadn’t paid much attention to each other, each caught up in the minutiae of their daily schedules. Kara was trying to finish up several articles before the holidays, Lena had brought her work home most evenings for the last week, and while Mycah was an easy-going child, even the best kids needed special attention, especially around the holidays.

Lena sat on the stool beside the little boy and tugged him into a hug against her side. “What do you say after dinner we all put on our pajamas and watch a movie? Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah!” Mycah exclaimed, looking at her with bright eyes. “Can we watch _Frosty_? Pleeeeeease?”

“That would be perfect,” Lena agreed.

“Okay,” Mycah nodded, turning as Kara placed his chicken nuggets in front of him. He dug in as Kara and Lena began plating their own dinners. They had just sat down beside him with their plates— a salad for Lena and a heaping plate of pasta for Kara— when he looked up with a crinkled brow. “Hey, Mama?”

“Yes, Bug?”

He grinned mischievously. “You missed Baby Yoda.”

Lena froze with her fork halfway to her mouth. “What?”

“I put Baby Yoda in the manger,” Mycah continued, stuffing another nugget into his mouth until he looked like a chipmunk.

Kara put her fork down and ran from the kitchen again, sending Lena’s hair flying. A moment later, Kara’s voice ran out in an anxious shout.

“ _Mycah Alexander Danvers, where did you put Baby Jesus?_ ”


	3. Arts & Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is running late to Arts & Craft’s night at her son’s school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same kid as yesterday’s fic because I love him

Kara was running late, once again.

One might think that, having the powers of superspeed and flight, she would never be late, but nothing could be further from the truth. She always felt like she was behind, never getting ahead, always rushing around. She had no idea how humans actually got anything done, but then again most humans didn’t have to stop halfway through their commute to stop a bank robbery. And honestly, why were people still robbing banks in National City? Didn’t they _know_ she would be there to stop them? The reasoning was beyond her, but right now it didn’t matter.

Right now, all Kara knew was that she was supposed to be at Mycah’s school half an hour ago, and she was still stuck in an ally a block away, changing out of her supersuit and hoping human noses couldn’t pick up the faint scent of gunpowder in her hair.

She finally made it into the elementary school at two thirty-five, and families were bustling around, going from classroom to classroom. Some were already leaving, with papers and crafts in hand. It was an annual holiday event at Mycah’s school: the PTO would invite parents to come in and make some sort of holiday-themed craft with the students, to increase community engagement. Last year, when Mycah was in preschool, Kara had joined in and they had made a wreath by tracing his hand and cutting out multiple copies on green construction paper. The small decoration was once again proudly displayed in their living room at home, and Kara was looking forward to making something with her son again, but here she was coming in at the last minute.

She sighed as she hurried down the hallway toward Mycah’s kindergarten class, shuffling past other parents and hoping that she was only imagining the dirty looks they were throwing her way. What kind of mother showed up so late to an event with their kid? Guilt ate at her gut, stronger even than her stomach of steel. She imagined Mycah, sitting at his desk all by himself as all the other kids’ parents helped them on their projects. Perhaps his teacher would help him, she was such a sweet woman, but it wouldn’t be the same…

Kara froze as she entered the classroom and her eyes landed immediately on her son’s desk. Only, he wasn’t alone. Seated beside him, in a chair much too small for her frame, was Lena, bent over the desk with the little boy, concentrating on the task at hand. Mycah was giggling as Lena applied glue to two popsicle sticks and they worked to piece them together.

Kara’s mind immediately went to a memory of Lena in her lab, long-fingered hands working meticulously on precise measurements, carefully calculating and performing the most intricate of tasks. Her face would be stern, lips turned down in a focused frown as she worked. And yet here she was, using the same level of care and caution as she helped a five-year old piece together a popsicle-stick star and apply glitter and stickers, a wide smile on her face that made her dimples pop on both cheeks.

If Kara hadn’t known she was in love before this moment, well, she certainly knew for sure now.

The anxiety in her stomach stilled as she stood there a moment longer, collecting herself. She wasn’t in this alone; she never had been. From the moment she told Lena she was pregnant, the other woman had been there, first as her friend, then as her lover, and over the years she had become so much more. Mycah called Lena _Mama_ before either of them really had it sorted out, and in retrospect Kara realized it was because he had known, even as a baby, exactly how much the other woman loved him.

“Miss Danvers! There you are!”

The teacher’s voice pulled Kara out of her thoughts. Lena looked up, having heard her name, and gave her a smile before Mycah pulled her attention back, and the teacher approached Kara.

“Mrs. Langley, I’m so sorry I’m late, I got tied up at the office,” Kara said quickly.

“It’s understandable, happens to a lot of working parents,” the teacher said brightly. “Thankfully your wife was able to make it today.”

“My wi— _Oh!_ No, Lena’s not my wife, she’s my, um…”

“Well, your partner, then,” the teacher supplied, patting her arm supportively. “Miss Luthor’s just wonderful with him, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, yeah, she is,” Kara agreed, letting the issue drop with the teacher. But her mind couldn’t quite let go of the idea as the older woman’s attention was diverted by another family.

 _Wife, she thought Lena was my wife,_ Kara thought wistfully as she made her way between the rows to Mycah’s desk. The idea made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _I mean… She could be…_

“Hey, you made it!” Lena said brightly as she approached.

“Jeju!” Mycah exclaimed, dropping the marker he was holding and running to hug her around the waist.

“Hey, Bug, sorry I’m late,” Kara told him, bending to kiss his forehead.

“It’s okay, Mama helped me,” he assured her. “Look, we’re making a snowflake ornament!”

Kara knelt down beside the desk between Mycah and Lena as the little boy showed her his work. As he got back to writing his name on the back of one of the popsicle sticks, Kara pressed a quick kiss to Lena’s temple.

“Thank you,” she said. “I didn’t know you were going to come today?”

“Well, I wasn’t planning to,” Lena whispered. “But then I saw the robbery on the news and I had a feeling you wouldn’t make it. I had Jess clear my schedule for everything after lunch and headed over.”

Kara’s heart swelled even more than she thought possible. “I love you, you know.”

Lena’s cheeks flushed pink and Kara couldn’t help the thought that went through her head. _Wife… Yeah… I think I like that idea._


	4. Food & Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara’s sixteen-year-old daughter accidentally partakes of alien alcohol. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random alternate universe in which Kara and Lena have a daughter that’s the same age as Ruby. And they’re ADORABLE.

It was a simple mistake, really. It could’ve happened to anyone.

Sam’s annual holiday party was in full swing. The guests were all milling around the house, having a great time. The only thing that would’ve made it better, in Kara’s opinion, was the presence of her wife. Lena had called an hour before the party to tell them there had been an incident in one of the L-Corp labs, and she wouldn’t be able to make it. That left Kara and their sixteen-year-old daughter, Lori, to themselves.

“Try not to get into trouble,” Lena had teased, and Kara had laughed.

Oh, how naive she had been.

“I’m gonna go get some more punch,” Kara announced as she stood up from the sofa, glass in hand.

“Ooo, Jeju, can you get me some, too?” Lori asked from where she was piled in a bean bag chair beside Ruby, holding up her own glass and pouting dramatically. “Pleeeeeease?”

“Only because you said please,” Kara replied, rolling her eyes at her daughter’s antics.

Lori giggled as Kara took the glass and walked away, then snuggled closer into Ruby’s side.

Huh. _That_ was an interesting development.

As Kara made her way to the kitchen, Sam caught her by the arm. The brunette looked around surreptitiously before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“I’ve got some Aldebaran rum in the back of the liquor cabinet if you want to add a bit to your cup,” she told her.

Well that was… tempting. It had been a while since Kara had partaken in any alcohol strong enough to affect her. She sat the two cups beside the punch bowl and knelt down to sort through the cabinet underneath, finally digging out the bottle with the alien label way in the back. She poured two fingers worth into the bottom of her glass— just enough to get tipsy, if she paced herself— and then put the bottle back. When she filled her glass with punch, the two liquids mixed together well, and somehow the amber alcohol didn’t even change the color of the punch. Kara filled Lori’s glass as well, then turned and headed back toward the living room.

“Hey, Kara, can you come here a second?”

Kara stopped as Alex poked her head out of the bathroom. She sat the drinks down on a table in the hallway right before her sister yanked her inside.

“My zipper is doing something weird,” Alex said, reaching awkwardly for the back of her dress.

“Okay, I got it,” Kara assured her. A moment later she had the zipper fixed and Alex was adjusted.

“Thanks for that,” Alex told her as they left the bathroom. “I would’ve asked Kelly, but she’s catching up with James and Lucy.”

“No problem,” Kara assured her. She looked around and quickly snagged the two cups of punch and headed back to the living room. Before she made it to the door, she met Lori and Ruby.

“Hey, Jeju, I’m gonna go to Ruby’s room. She wants to show me this new album she bought,” Lori told her. “Is that my punch?”

“Yeah, uh, this one’s for you,” Kara said, handing over the glass. She watched as the two girls headed to Ruby’s room and debated whether or not she should’ve agreed. She would definitely have to have a conversation with Lena about the two of them talking to Lori about relationships very soon.

She made her way back to the living room and headed to the corner where Brainy and J’onn were clearly in a heated discussion and Nia was looking on with a look of ineffable fondness. As she drew closer, Brainy began moving his hands animatedly as he continued speaking.

“... And the Zenofrian bugeldorfs, well, don’t even get me started on those behemoths,” he was saying. Suddenly Brainy stood from his seat and raised his arms over his head in an imitation of the bugeldorf’s head. “They have a massive bony protuberance from their heads and in the mating season they run all over the planet swinging it to and fro like so!”

Suddenly Brainy flung his entire torso from side to side, bumping into Kara’s arm. The punch in her hand went flying all over Brainy’s sweater and into the floor.

“Okay, I think that’s enough talk about alien critters for one day,” Nia declared. “And no more rum for Brainy.”

Brainy seemed to sober up quickly as the cold liquid bled into his sweater, in spite of Nia dabbing it with a napkin. “I am terribly sorry, Kara. Would you like me to get you a replacement glass?”

Kara shrugged. “Nah, you know what, I think I’m good.”

They wiped up the mess and Kara was getting back into the swing of the party when Ruby ran into the living room, eyes wide. Just as Kara saw her, their eyes met and she ran over to Kara.

“Kara, I think, um… I think something’s wrong with Lori,” she said frantically.

“What do you m—?” Kara began, only to be cut off by a loud thump followed by a crash and incessant giggling from down the hall in Ruby’s bedroom. “What the heck?”

“Come on,” Ruby said, pulling Kara by the hand.

Kara followed her to the bedroom, worried that Lori was hurt. She couldn’t have been further from the truth.

“Lorelei Elizabeth Luthor-Danvers, you’re not supposed to be flying inside!” Kara hissed.

Instead of apologizing, Lori burst into giggles and practically somersaulted in the air. Her foot bumped the side of Ruby’s dresser, sending pieces of an already-broken lamp into the floor.

“Sssshorry, Jeju,” Lori said finally, still giggling.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, concerned.

Lori righted herself and touched down on the floor, only to slump over into the wall. She looked at Kara with squinty green eyes. “You look funny, Jeju. Kinda… blurry.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Lori, are you _drunk_? Where did you even get…?”

And then it hit her.

“Oh no,” Kara muttered. “Oh no, no.. Oh _shit_!”

Lori giggled again, staggering toward Kara until she practically fell into her. Kara held her up as Lori looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

“You said a bad word, Jeju,” Lori said in a sing-song voice. “I’m tellin’ Mama.”

“No, no, we’re not telling Mama about _any_ of this,” Kara declared. She did _not_ want to explain to Lena how she had accidentally given their sixteen-year-old punch spiked with alien alcohol and now had a drunk half-Kryptonian. Not in a million years did Kara want to have that conversation. “Let’s get your coat and we’ll go home.”

“But I wanna stay with Ruby!” Lori said petulantly. Apparently alcohol turned the normally mature teenager into a two-year-old. “ _Pleeeeeeeeeeease?_ ”

“Absolutely not,” Kara said. She turned to see Ruby in the hallway behind her. “Did you drink any of her punch?”

“No, I had my own cup,” Ruby assured her. “Do you want me to get your coats?”

“That would be great, thanks, Ruby,” Kara replied, and the other girl disappeared down the hallway.

Lori, on the other hand, was floating again. Not very high, just six inches off the ground, but Kara wasn’t even sure if she realized that she was doing it. Kara watched her out of the corner of her eye as she pulled out her phone and ordered an Uber, and the app said the driver would arrive in five minutes.

“Lori, we’re going to go home, you can call Ruby tomorrow,” Kara told her. “But for now, I need you to stop floating.”

“Okay,” Lori nodded. She touched down for a second, took a step toward Kara, and ended up a foot in the air again.

“Hey are you guys o— Oh, wow, what’s going on?”

Kara groaned and turned around to face Sam. “We’re fine, everything’s fine—“

“Auntie Sssam!” Lori said excitedly, bobbing through the air toward the other woman. She pulled Sam into a tight hug until the other woman grunted. “You shmell really good.”

“Is she…?” Sam’s voice trailed off as she looked at Kara over the teen’s shoulder, and Kara nodded glumly. “Oh, shit, Lena’s going to freak.”

“Jeju says we can’t tell Mama anything,” Lori said, her voice going sing-song again. “Am I drunk, Auntie Sssam? Is this what drunk feels like?”

“I dunno, baby girl, how do you feel?” Sam asked curiously.

Lori’s brow crinkled in concentration as she thought. “Floaty.”

“I think I got our cups mixed up,” Kara whispered.

“You think?” Sam hissed as Ruby appeared with their coats and Kara’s purse.

“I got your stuff,” she said. She handed Kara her coat and purse and then went to Lori. “Here, Lori, I can help you…”

Kara imagined it would’ve been easier to put a jacket on a Tasmanian devil, but somehow Ruby managed to snare Lori’s errant limbs and get them into the sleeves.

“Thanks, Ruby,” Lori said, voice saccharine sweet. “You’re so nice and smart and pretty and—“

“I think we’re gonna head out now,” Kara declared, trying to save her daughter at least a bit of embarrassment. Ruby was already beet red around the collar. “ Give everyone our best for me, Sam. Say bye, Lori.”

“Bye, Lori!” Lori giggled as Kara pulled her down the hallway and out the front door.

The Uber driver was waiting at the end of the walk, and Kara managed to get her staggering daughter into the backseat. Lori slumped in the seat, facing the window, and once the car got moving Kara thought she had fallen asleep. She whispered small talk to the driver for a bit as they made their way into the city. They were a couple of minutes away from their apartment building when the L-Corp tower appeared between two buildings, and Lori perked up.

“Oooo, that’s where Mama works!” Lori squealed. The tower appeared again through another gap between buildings and she waved. “Hi, Mama!”

“Lori, she can’t hear you from here,” Kara chuckled.

“But I want to say hi!” Lori declared.

Before Kara could stop her, Lori unhooked her seat belt, reached for the door handle, and flew out of the moving car.

“Oh, shit!” the driver exclaimed, slamming on the breaks.

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” Kara assured him. She wished, not for the first time, that the DEO would invent one of those memory flasher thingies from the Men in Black movies, but instead she just pulled all the cash she had in her purse out and tossed it into the front seat. “Thanks for the ride!”

Kara ripped her glasses off and her uniform materialized from nowhere as she took off. She was in the air and hot on her daughter’s tail in a flash, but somehow the half-Kryptonian had her beat when it came to flying speed, even while intoxicated. In a blink she was barreling toward the L-Corp executive suite. Kara could just make out Lena’s outline, sitting at her desk, as they approached. Kara slowed down her superhuman speed, but drunk Lori… well… drunk Lori did not. Instead she careened straight into the glass outside Lena’s office at full speed.

Only, the glass didn’t break. One too many instances of Kara crashing through Lena’s office glass in the middle of a fight had driven Lena to invent Kryptonian crash-proof glass over ten years ago. So instead of breaking through the glass into her mother’s office, Lori crashed into the glass kind of like a bird flying into an invisible barrier, her entire body splaying akimbo against the surface. Kara knew from experience that it made a rather loud _thunk_ on impact, and if the alarm on Lena’s face when she turned around was any indication, this _thunk_ was definitely impressive.

“Lori? Kara?” Lena exclaimed as she ran out of her office and onto the balcony. “What’s going on?”

“Mama!” Lori shouted, running and grabbing Lena into a hug.

“Oof, gently, darling,” Lena reminded their daughter. “Are you alright? Why aren’t you at Sam’s party?”

“Jeju said we had to go, but I didn’t want to, I wanted to stay with Ruby,” Lori told her. “Ruby’s soooooo pretty and smart and nice and she smells really good… I like her.”

Lena blinked slowly. “You like Ruby?”

“Yeah, but like… Like-like,” Lori said, sounding suddenly much more sober than before. Then she slumped drunkenly into Lena’s side. “Do you think she likes me, too?”

“I, um, I’m not sure,” Lena stammered.

“I should ask her!” Lori shouted, far too loudly. “I can ask her, I can text her…”

She quickly dug her phone out of her jacket pocket and began pulling up her contacts, all the while repeating Ruby’s name in a sing-song voice.

“Nope, nope, not gonna do that,” Kara said, grabbing Lori’s phone away. When her daughter tried to wrestle it back out of her hands, Kara hurled it off the balcony, until she heard it hit the concrete building next door with a resounding crunch. She might not be able to save herself, but she could at least save a little bit of her daughter’s dignity. Lori would thank her later.

“Mooooom! Jeju threw my phone!” Lori whined.

“Lori, darling, are you _drunk_?” Lena asked, eyes wide with understanding.

“I dunno, Mama, ask Jeju,” Lori said.

“Kara?” Lena said, looking pointedly at her wife.

Kara held her hands up defensively. “It was an accident.”

“An accident?”

“I got our punch cups mixed up,” Kara explained.

“Oh, so if Lori hadn’t drank the spiked punch, I would have a drunk wife right now instead of a drunk child,” Lena said, raising her brow.

“I… I wouldn’t be _that_ drunk,” Kara defended, gesturing vaguely to where Lori was floating slightly off the balcony but also leaning against the wall like it was holding her upright. “My tolerance is definitely higher.”

Lena reached up and rubbed her temples. “Kara, my love, no, it is not.”

Lori hovered closer to Lena. “Mama, am I in trouble?”

“No, no, of course not, darling,” Lena assured her, pressing a kiss to her temple as it bobbed in front of her face.

“Is Jeju in trouble?” Lori asked.

Lena quirked her lips as she looked at Kara, then sighed. “No, she’s not in trouble. _Yet_. But if she doesn’t get you home and in bed soon, she will be. Do you think you can cooperate long enough to do that?”

“Mmhmm,” Lori said, yawning suddenly. She started drifting as she floated, and Kara quickly reached up and grabbed her by the belt loop.

“Here, let me get something to help with that,” Lena supplied. She hurried inside and came back with the detachable leather strap from her purse. She clipped one end to Lori’s belt loop and gave Kara the other end. “It’s like when she was a toddler.”

“Yeah, except she couldn’t fly then. Now it’s more like a balloon.” Kara rolled her eyes. “I really am sorry, Lena…”

“Like I said, get her home safe and I won’t be mad,” Lena told her.

Kara sighed again. “Okay, will do. Come on, Lori, let’s go home.”

The flight to the penthouse was blissfully uneventful. Kara hoped that none of National City’s residents happened to look up, or they would see Supergirl leading a teenager-shaped balloon across the sky. They landed on the balcony and Kara managed to get Lori to her bedroom. The teenager stripped off her jeans and sweater and collapsed on top of her bed in her underwear. Within mere seconds she was snoring loudly, and Kara couldn’t help but chuckle as she spread a blanket on top of her.

Kara was a ball of nerves for the next two hours until Lena came home. She managed to get ready for bed, but she was lying awake, dreading her wife’s arrival. Finally she heard the door open and close, and her heartbeat ratcheted up. She listened as Lena’s keys clinked in the bowl beside the door, as she put away her things and rustled around in the kitchen. She heard the door to Lori’s bedroom open and close, and then Lena came into the bedroom.

“Still awake?” Lena asked, though she didn’t sound surprised.

“Are you mad at me?” Kara asked.

Lena sighed and came over to the bed. “No, Kara, I’m not. It was an innocent mistake…”

“I swear, I just got distracted and totally forgot which cup had the rum in it,” Kara said quickly “If I hadn’t spilled my own cup, I would’ve realized it sooner, but I just—“

“Kara, breathe,” Lena said. “It’s fine. It happens.” She paused thoughtfully. “I still remember when I was twelve and accidentally took a sip of Lex’s rum and coke. I thought it was disgusting.”

“So you’re not mad?”

Lena’s lips twisted into a wry grin. “For the hundredth time, no.”

Kara sighed with relief. “Okay.”

Lena shook her head. “I stopped at the market and got Lori some Gatorade. I left a bottle and a bottle of water beside her bed. I don’t know what Kryptonian hangovers are like, but I thought we should be prepared.”

“Good call,” Kara nodded.

Lena went about her normal nightly routine. She washed her face and changed into her pajamas before climbing into bed beside Kara and they settled into comfortable silence for a long moment.

“So… Lori and Ruby, huh?”

“Oh my gosh, I know! It’s so cute!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I... totally failed with these prompts lol. But I’m on break from work for another week so I may try to finish them or at least do a few more.


End file.
